domhanfandomcom-20200213-history
The Prodromi
Pysces 18:52, July 29, 2012 (UTC) The 'Prodromi '(Plural: Prodromi) are a near-extinct race of sentient magical beings that created the universe and all life in the very beginning. They perfected the magic of horcrux-like Soulstones and very powerful mortal avatars. Upon death, they would be reborn at their Soulstone in a completely random but always powerful form. A Prodromi avatar tends to be humanoid, but can be a beast form. The only way to kill a Prodromi that remains in their avatar is for another Prodromi to preform a lost ritual on them and destroy the natural invulnerability of a Soulstone. After a Soulstone is destroyed, the Prodromi's soul within will be forced to emerge and may be killed permenantly. Physical Characteristics Prodromii do in fact have a form outside of their avatar, but they rarely emerge from it. In a pure Prodromi form, they are beings of pure magical energy. Aura radiates from them, at birth, bright white light, but by death, a dark red. They look like the Telotii (or the Telotii look like the Prodromi) but with cracks seeping out magical aura along their skin. Abilities The Prodromi were the perfect magicians. Masters of all forms of magic, they are unmatched by all other races. Even the best magician of mortal races could not best a weak Prodromi. The Prodromi weaved the world out of their endless magical auras, which forces should have eaten a mortal alive. The cracks on their skin bled into the Grey, pulling out near endless magic. They mastered the art of converting the Grey directly to matter and sculpting the matter into beings. Creation After creating ground to stand on and the Sun to warm them, they created plants and trees. After, they tried to convert the trees into sentient life as their servants, but failed. They could only build it half-way, and created the Dryads. Intelligent, long-lived, and magical, they were good, but their tree part made them imperfect for the Prodromi as they tended to be perfectionists. The Prodromi experimented further, creating beasts and animals, but no intelligent life to serve them. They tried again, but failed like the Dryads, creating something half beast: The Minotaurs. Far more savage than the peaceful Dryads, they were feared hunters of the wilds, tribal and war-hungry. The creators went on for another idea: A creature both original and based off of stone. Thus, the Huldufolk were made. Short, pale creatures, intelligent and constructive, but greedy and mischevious. After their greed got the best of them and they tried to steal from their masters, they were banished back into the ground from where they were crafted from, but continued to live normally in functioning society. From the basic model of Huldufolk were created the Humans : Young, strong, and independant, they preferred their own council, though respected their creators as their gods. Finally, the Prodromi decided to use the model of a human and themselves to create a perfect creation. The Telotii , the perfect children of the Prodromi, emerged. The Prodromi soon saw them as children rather than servants and treated them as such. The Telotii worshipped the Prodromi to the point of focusing on nothing else: They crafted cathedrals of glass to the sky and killed all non-believers. Their worship was cut short, however, by something more. Civil War Invincible was the Prodromi civilization, only killable by their own blade. The Prodromian Civil War began with the final creations of the Prodromi, the Telotii, being cast from the side of the Prodromi to sit along mortals and failed creations. What they argued over was lost, but it was an extremely bloody war. All Prodromi were killed, except one: Monakos , the Lonely God. As the final Prodromi, he is worshipped by all mortal races except the Huldufolk and Satyrs as their surpeme god, stated as omniscient or even omnipotent.